There are camera systems compatible with interchangeable lenses in the known art that allow optical characteristics information pertaining to the optical characteristics of a photographic optical system to be stored within each interchangeable lens and enable optical correction to be executed on the camera body-side by using the optical characteristics information. Patent literature 1, for instance, discloses a lens device that holds correction information regarding lateral chromatic aberration and correction information regarding limb darkening stored therein. This lens device transmits the various types of correction information to an image capturing apparatus as it becomes connected to the image capturing apparatus or as power to the image capturing apparatus is turned on. The image capturing apparatus then corrects aberration attributable to the lens by using the correction information it has received.